


Power ranger fic idea

by xt1me



Series: Fics I'll Never Write [10]
Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Free to a good home, Gen, fic idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-05 01:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17909231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xt1me/pseuds/xt1me
Summary: From a dream, well before the movie re-boot came out





	Power ranger fic idea

I had a dream that after Rita was defeated all of the Putties started following the pink ranger around because the pink energy was the closest to Rita magical energy so she was now their queen.  
I don't know what happened then 'cause I woke up.

What's that about?

I still haven't seen the movie reboot so I don't know if this'd still work.


End file.
